


Alice

by Thea_Lokidotter



Series: The Forgotten War [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_Lokidotter/pseuds/Thea_Lokidotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice

They watched as the girl was tossed to the ground by the Jabberwocky’s tail, the Vorpal blade flying from her hand. The Beast spun around and as it was about to kill her, the mad Hatter jammed his sword into its tail. Howling, the Jabberwocky turned on the Hatter.

“The Hatter’s interfering! Off with his head!” the Red Queen shouted. Her henchman ran at the Hatter followed by the card army.

Alice dived for the sword. Wrapping her hand around the cold metal handle, she brought it up to her face, trying to jam it under the beast’s chin but had to roll to the side to avoid getting smashed. Alice ran flat out. She ran up the stones until she was high above the battle. The Jabberwocky had followed her. It launched, but it was too slow and she grabbed onto its head, swinging onto its neck.

Alice held on with all her strength as the beast slashed its head from side to side trying to knock her off. Finally, it tossed its head straight up and Alice went flying vertically in the air.

At this point, they finally recognized her. With her white-blonde hair flying around her pale face. Her bright gray eyes flashing with anger and malevolence for a split second. The dull light hit the armor at just the right angle and the green ‘S’ appeared on the sliver breastplate.

“Oh, God!” Olive screamed, “It’s Raven!” Everyone gasped and with mouths wide, staring at the glass.

“Off with your head!” The cry filled the room. Everyone looked up. Alice was soaring above the Jabberwocky’s head. The Vorpal sword raised above her head. As she fell towards the beast, she brought the sword slamming down, chopping off its head.

The hall was completely silent. Everyone was staring with open mouths. The head of the beast bounced down the stairs as Alice walked slowly after it. The Queen pf Hearts' head moved with the Jabberwocky's, unable to peel her eyes away. Then it bounced to the floor with a splat and stopped. The Queen statute-like silence broke. She screamed as loud as she could "She killed my Jabberwocky! Off with her head!" Not a one of the card soldiers moved. Then one dropped his sword.

"We no longer serve you."

The Queen looked shocked as she looked franticly round the hall. The noise of metal on stone filled the space as the other soldiers followed the first.

The White Queen moved silently towards the red one.

"Arasabeth! Your crimes against Underland are punishable by death! However, that is against my vows," The White Queen slowly smiled at her sister. "Therefore, you are hereby banished from Underland and must go to the Northern Border and live out the rest of your days there. No one will show you any kindness or help in anyway."

"I hope you don't hold any grudges against me, your highness," the Red Queen's right hand man, Sting, asked. The White Queen spun on him.

"You will be banished together." The White Queen smiled as the man and Red Queen were handcuffed together.

"At less we have each other," the Red Queen said sweetly. Fury flashed in Sting's eyes and with a flick of his wrist, he conjured a dagger. before he could stab it into the Red Queen, the Hatter grabbed his arm and twisted it till the dagger fell to the stone.

"He tried to kill me!" Red shouted. "He tried to kill me!!"

Soldiers started to pull the pair away. "Please," Sting grabbed at the air. "Please kill me. Kill me!" Tears formed in his eyes as he said it. The White Queen made a motion for the soldiers to stop. She walked forward and grabbed a hold of the front of Sting's tunic.

"Oh," she said sweetly. "But I don't owe you any kindness." She let go of him and the soldiers bragged them out of the hall and down the stairs.

As the sounds of their screams and shouts died away, not a one of the people left in the hall moved. As silence creeped up on them, the White Queen took the ten steps over to where the Jabberwocky head lay. Removing a vile from the folds of her gown, she held it up to the beast's fang, allowing it to fill. She capped it and walked over to where Alice stood.

"Alice, you have fought bravely for what is right and for that we are ever in your debt." A cheer rose from the soldiers.

"I don't know what to say," Alice looked down at the sword still in hand.

"Here," the Queen pressed the vile into Alice's hand. "Take this as a sign of our gratitude." Alice looked confused.

"What do I do with it?"

"You drink it of course."

Alice turned around to see the Hatter standing behind her, smiling a sad smile.

"And it will take me home?" Alice wondered aloud.

"Yes, if that is what you want." Alice smiled then for the first time.

"I shall miss you all," she spun in a small circle, finally ending on the Hatter. "I think I will miss you most."

She brought the bottle to her lips and poured the green liquid into her mouth. Slowly at first, everything started to spin. Going faster and faster, she felt herself being pulled upwards. There was a feeling of the air being forced from her lungs. And then... nothing. 

A familiar smell came to her and familiar sounds filled her ears. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying where she had fallen what felt like months ago. Alice glanced up at the manor house towering in the grey, English sky and smiled. She was home.

"Raven!" someone yelled. Alice looked around, confused.

"Over here," she yelled. A woman with long white-blonde hair came running over to her.

"Oh, you, you, you're here! You're back! Are you hurt? What are you wearing?"

"I'm fine," Alice said, looking down at the armor she was donning. The green, serpentine 'S' barely visible with all the dirt and grime. Suddenly, Alice doubled over, clutching her head. Memories started to flood back to her. Her name wasn't Alice. It was Ravin. She lived with her parents and siblings, Edward and Olive. This woman was her mother.

"We saw you through the looking glass. You were fighting a beast. And the Queen with red hair was banished and... and... oh Ravin. Where were you?"

"I was in Underland," Ravin, previously Alice, said slowly. "The beast was a Jabberwocky. The Queen was the Queen of Hearts." She stopped, her face darkening. She muttered under her breath "Down with the Usurper. Down with the Queen of blood."

The girl's mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and then pulled her into a hug. She said quietly "We're just glad that you're back. Come on, let's go find everyone less."

The two stood. The mother wrapped her arm around the daughter's shoulders and they started through the gardens to the big house. Ravin looked up at her mother and stopped.

"What's the date?" The woman smiled.

"Ravin Malfoy. You mist have hit your head. It is 1527. The same year as it was when you disappeared. Now come on."

Ravin fell back in line with her mother. As they passed through the door into the manor, though, Ravin stopped and looked back over her shoulder. But when she looked back, she saw nothing. Confused, she walked into the hall and as she passed under the archway, all the memories of Underland vanished.


End file.
